Don't Stop Believin'
by Pirate Lapis
Summary: He reminds her of painful memories. But he helps her make better ones.
1. (Starting Music)

Natasha had loved the Hulk. Rather, the man behind him, Bruce Banner. But it wasn't meant to be. With him launching himself into space to asphyxiate after Ultron, because he hated himself THAT much, Natasha didn't understand. And now he wasn't around to explain himself. Which left Natasha another blank space in her life. And right now she needed to talk to someone. Badly.

She must be getting soft, she thought. As if she had anyone to talk to about that stuff. A normal counselor would probably puke after the first five minutes of listening to her murderous problems. Better to just smother it with chocolate ice cream. Milk, corn syrup, and chocolate never let her down.

As Natasha padded softly to the dim light of the kitchen of the Avengers tower, she heard someone eating quietly, with what sounded like a spoon but no liquid.

And of course, there was Steve. He was listening to some music. A little of it could be heard trough his headphones. It ad a lot of saxophone, she could tell that. but se didn't recognize it.

He looked up from his dry cheerios, and said "I don't like them when they get soggy" he said as an explanation. _And I'm stress eating,_ his spill words said.

"I need a distraction," she thought to herself. After all, he was her friend. Friends were good distractions. They had really helped when Alexei died. And now Steve will help with Bruce by distracting her. Yes. that'll work. Then she'll be back to being herself. "Why are you stress eating?"

He looked down guiltily. " I, uh, dreamed that I had lost my shield."

"Uh huh. I really believe that."

"Okay, Okay" As always, he had the grace to guilty "I dreamed that I was stuck in the ice, and that Bucky, was beside me. But he was drowning. He was under the ice, and so was the rest of the Commandos. And Thor, and Bruce, and the Maximoffs, and Tony, and Sam, and Peggy, and..." After trailing off he looked at her with his (She always thought his shade of eye color was 'Moon River') eyes.

"Me"

His silence confirmed her suspicion.

"And the worst part was that you couldn't do anything" she said, not sure if she meant it as a question or a statement. He nodded anyway "Well, I'm here, so you know that is not true." She said, trying to cheer him up. Usually that sort of statement helped when one of her assignments had a bad dream and she had to play the supportive girlfriend role.

Sorrowfully, slowly, regretfully, Steve said "I wish it was that simple."

Sometimes Natasha forgot that under Steve's boy-scoutedness, there was a lot of NOT simple things. Steve was not your average guy. Which meant he was an even better distraction. Natasha smiled inwardly. This was going to be a challenge.

 **Author's Note: Hi, so this my first story! I'm thinking this will be like a action/fluff one. I'm also hoping to get in some comedy. It will curse, but won't do it super-regularly. I'm also unable to definitely update more than every two weeks, but I will try to make it a routine. All constructive criticism is welcome, and thanks for reading my story! Oh, and also, I can't do continuous stories yet, so I will have to post each chapter as a separate story.**

 **P.S. This is a story set in a world that is mostly canon with the movies, except that Natasha has been taking the infinity Serum and that she used to have a husband named Alexei. Also, in case I did not make it clear, Hulk committed suicide by using his super strong legs to jump into space and asphyxiate, something that the Hulk could not survive.**


	2. Just A Small Town Girl

(Who happened to be in the Stalingrad at the wrong time)

"Well, how 'bout we go look for some villians to thwart? It always makes me feel better to punch somebody in the face when I'm feeling blue. In fact, I think that's why Spiderman goes 'patrolling'' Natasha said, trying to lift his spirits a little.

"You know, if he wasn't married, I think he'd have a crush on you." Steve replied, playing along. He finished his cereal, and gently put his dishes in the washer. "Sure. I heard there was some sort of merc that might be trying to take out the Latverian ambassador tomorrow. The remnants of SHIELD had intercepted his employer, but he was already paid and likes to do this kind of stuff. Might save the Washington PD some trouble, 'specially if he's a serial killer."

Natasha liked the idea of taking down a mercenary. At least she had been loyal. Sort of. And was on the side of good. Sort of. There were many sort of's, so she decided to skip the whole thing. "Why aren't you taking Sam?"

"Because he's going to check on Leila tomorrow. She's his old girlfriend."

"Yeah, he told me about her. Should we go incognito and just totally just bust his butt, or should we go in full costume? It would be funny if they went dressed in as a old couple and just totally whipped his butt."

"Yeah, we could go as our actual ages!" added Steve excitedly. Nat was glad he got excited about it, and was a little surprised he'd agree. But she knew that this would only be a temporary fix up. Still, it would be really fun. Even a Captain and a Widow need to be goofy on occasion.

'I have a white curly wig, and I still have that face mask thing I used when impersonating the SHIELD director" Nat stated, smiling.

"And I can paint my face! Trust me, It'll look like i have a ton of wrinkles, like I am supposed too."

It was also really nice to hear that he could talk about his missing years in a light tone. "Alright kiddo, if we are going to do all that, we should get back to bed." She teased.

"You can't call me a kid! I'm 8 years older than you!" Steve smiled. ' Anyways, good night Natasha." And with that, he left her to get her own midnight snack, as he padded back to his own room.

 **Hey guys! Sorry, I feel this might of been a bit of a 'blehhh' chapter. But here's something that you might like. Because I'm mostly trying to stay cinematic, what character that is a bit notorious for killing has his own movie/has one coming up? Guess right, and I'll put your favorite name as a background character. As always, have a good day, and please critique my work. I need this! :)**


	3. Livin

(Full of Seven Billion People That Don't Know or Care About Her)

 **Hello peeps! I havn't gotten reviewed yet, which I would still like, but I very much appreciate the Favs I got. It is a very exciting prospect for me. And for those who feel like trying, I'll give you another chapter to guess whom I'm going to cameo into this story. He has a movie coming out in 2016 and is not MCU. The offer still stands; You guess right first, and an OC or even a character you love from a different show/movie/etc. will cameo after that chapter. Anyways, Thanks for reading!**

 **P.S. Since no one guessed last chapter, that is why he doesn't appear in this one. He WILL show up next one, even if no one guesses. And whenever I cameo someone, I'm** **going to do this little guessing contest.**

Nat didn't want to get recognized as the European representative of S.H.I.E.L.D, so she had to spend half a hour reprogramming it to look like someone else. And then she had spent another hour on the laptop. Normally she would've gone back to bed right after, but she had gotten a little distracted, when she realized that she'd have to hold hands with Steve.

She had held hands with other men before. She had just realized that it would actually probably really mean something for Steve. It made her a little sad to think that he didn't have someone to do that with that wasn't just messing around. Every hero needs a love interest. So she decided that maybe he needed a real one. Not just casual suggestions for dates. But maybe actual fixings up. She could try and study him, see what he likes. multitasking on a mission always helped her not think of her own problems.

And when she thought of her own problems, THAT ruined the mission.

Like that one time when-

"Stop looking so melancholy, Natasha. This is, what, going to be the 11th man you've executed? You have to toughen up.' Anastasia, a now terminated Black Widow, said, back in 1944. "One show of emotion and you could be thrown of the list. Do you remember what happened to Vasilisa? Remember how the wine they gave us that night was a little saltier than usual, and a little more scarlet? And how that chicken soup didn't really taste like chicken? And how Madame Proskye had a new charm on her necklace? One that looked an awful lot like bo-"

"I know, Anastasia! Its just, I looked in his wallet, and there was a drawing from what looked like a small child in it. He has a family!" Natalia, for she was Natalia, cried

"So will the 67th. And the 239th. And each one will come to haunt you unless you DON'T humanize them!" Anastasia looked a little watery herself. But it soon passed.

"Just put that bullet in his brain and-"

"nono _no **no**_ NoNo _No **No**_ NONO _NO **NO**_ Natasha Romanov. You are not finishing that memory."

Tomorrow Nat was gong to ask Steve some questions on what he liked in a lady, and it was going to be ALL about him. Not about her. She definetly didn't want that.

She bet that he liked girls that had blonde hair, a nice tan, and brown eyes. Someone who was strong, but didn't mind being protected. Someone named Sharon or Bernie.

Maybe after getting the merc, they could go out horseback riding. It's easy to get people to talk to you when they are riding horses, for some reason. They seem to relax. Maybe it was because of the usually only gentle guiding you needed to give a horse, especially if you didn't have anywhere to go. She thought.

Knowing Steve, though, he'd probably have some weird fear of horses. Or would say it's cruel to make a animal serve him like that. Or would have a wierd exeriance with one.

Maybe instead they'd get a dog. Steve needed a dog. She used to have a cat, but it had died 11 years ago because of oral cancer. Sassy was a sweet little tabby. Loved to kill birds the best. She never fell for the laser thing either. Her kind of cat. Maybe she should adopt a pet too.

She put on her current favorite band, Fall Out Boy, on her CD player. Falling into bed, she dreamed of moon rivers, bone white rings on her fingers, and of cats with bullets in as their teeth shooting Fall Out Boy band members holding drawings of crayoned dogs and horses. Yup, she was messed up.

Waking up in the morning with a crick in her neck wasn't her favorite activity, but her dreams were done and that was good. One of these days she was going to have to go to a dream analyst and get herself sorted out. If she was ever brave enough. That was one of the few things she didn't have the stomach for. One of the VERY few things. Hence the messed up mind

 **P. _P._ S. Sorry about the cannibalistic undertones and limited romance. And the P's and the rambling. :) I will also try to recommend authors with each chapter. I will do 3 to make up for the last 2.**

 **For Steven Universe:**

 **One Hit Wonders Anonymous**

 **CaveDweller**

 **For Gravity Falls:**

 **FilthyMallards**


	4. She took the Midnight Train

To NYC, where she applied to be a SHIELD agent

 **Heyo guys! I can't believe that it's already Mid-August! It's scary! I'd like to thank my followers and Favers again. So, if you guys havn't guessed it already, our mystery guest is The Deadpool, Merc with the Motor-mouth, Lord of Laughter.**

 **So, for the Disney forum, here's who I suggest:**

 **TheSoulMustStandAjar**

 **Anyway, to the story!**

"Wow, Steve, you really do look like your age' Natasha said as Steve entered the commen room.

He had really gone all out. There was hair on the bridge of his nose, his eyebrows were bushy, his faced painted with shadows that looked like wrinkles and was full of age spots. His hair had been covered by a bald cap, and he wore a large shirt that made him look like he had skinny arms that were swallowed by sleeves. He was bent over, a cane with an eagle carved into it was held in his hand. He had a bit of plastic that made it look like he had loose skin on his neck, and some blue veins were panted on his head, albeit faintly. His shield was covered by Tony's invisibility screen that also blocked metal detectors. All she had really done was where some of her more old clothes and the face screen.

"Thanks!" Steve said, somewhat meaning it and somewhat sarcasticly "Do you think i went a little overboard with the age spots?"

"You look fine. Now let's go."

They took a bus down to NYC. They sat at a cafe across from the Embassy where they waited for the mercenary. They had arrived at 2, and he wasn't supposed to arrive until 2:30, but Natasha had heard he could be a little nuts and go off schedule.

"So, I was thinking we could go adopt a dog or something after we take down the Merc" Natasha suggested. Because Steve was in the middle of eating a meatball sub, he just nodded and made a gesture to continue. He looked a little confused though. "I want a new cat, and you should have a dog, because you seem to be a dog guy." He just stared at her. "That's it." she said, trying to show that was that and he should say something now. Natasha had thought he would've been like"Okey dokey. let's do it." "What?"

'I've never owned a pet, much less a dog"

"No way! An all American such as yourself should have had a childhood best friend of a faithful Golden Retriever or something!"

"Nope. All that hair would of affected my asthma, and when I was in the war I didn't have much time for those things."

"That's sad. Even when I was training, I had a cat. Her name translated to comfy, roughly, From Russian to English."

"Oh yeah? Why'd you-"

Suddenly, a crash was heard. It came from an upper window, and they then heard a few gunshts, following a man in a red and black suit jumping out of the same window with the Latverian ambassador hung over his shoulder. Nat didn't know how he had gotten past her. And his take-out time? It was about as half as good as her's, which was saying something.

Immediatly Steve ran froward, running towards the Merc with the invisible shield over his chest and his cane raised high in the air. He then started bonking the costumed killer on the head. He was trying to stay in character. It was funny, but she soon went into action too. She started screaming things like "You can't do that kind of thing here, Mister! This is America!" and other such antiquated things she was sure a 94 year old American would say.

The Merc turned his head, and said to someone unseen: "You'd think with a guy whose getting his own movie would get more respect. He seemed to be seriously talking to someone, though he was talking in the direction of no one while trying to graba t the sword on his back. "Don't you think, dear reader, that I should get more respect?" He then ducked around Steve's latest hit with the cane and knocked him down, and sarted runnig in the oppise direction, holding a gun to the ambassador's unconscious head and saying "I'll shoot, I'll shoot!" The remaining guards from the embassy started rushing out the door.

 **P.S. I'm letting you guys decide; Should Deadpool get away or nah? Please critique, review, and enjoy my story! Thanks!**


	5. Going Anywhere

Going anywhere

Well, specifically to being a true heroine and not just a over-trained assassin)

Would just like to clarify, Sassy was her newest cat, and 'Comfy' was her first

They also started running, much faster than their characters should. Deadpool looked strong enough to run as fast as they did, but he was carrying a guy so it was a little awkward. And definetly slower. But still, it would still take a while for them to catch up with him on foot.

After chasing the maniacal merc for about 10 minutes, Natasha got a brilliant plan. "Let's go incognito, change our disguises, and follow him to his hide out. Or wherever he's were taking the ambassador.

Steve nodded his head. He threw a tracker upon the suit of the anti-hero, and they ducked in an alleyway. It was pretty awkward, him standing guard as she got dressed in her real

"-rish?"

"Sorry, what? I was spacing."

"Did you know I am Irish?" Steve repeated as she got rid of the padding on her stomach that made her look fatter. With such material she decided to play a joke on him. "But I thought you were Captain America, born on the 4th of July, raised in Brooklyn, full of the American Dream and other Stereotypes. Able to disguise yourself as a Nazi with the best of them."

Natasha could see the annoyance flit across his face, and then he realized she was just messing with him. Judging from what he said next, he decided to play along. "For your information, my parents were Irish, and I was born here. And I only pretended to be a damn Nazi a few times." He scratched his head as she pulled down her pants.

She pulled the new ones on. "Language!" She said triumphantly.

"Darn! That makes me so rootin-tootin angry. You hornswoggled me!" He loved using apparently normal words from 70 years past. He had told her in confidence a few weeks ago he had never heard of them until living in the 2000's.

She giggled. It felt good that they could joke like this. As she changed into a better fitting bra , he decided to change the subject.

"I had a weird dream last night. Again. My parents appeared, and so did Bucky. They were speaking in a monotonous voice, all at the same time. They said before I achieved true happiness, I should get a dog. He had listened to her muttering to herself last night. Sure, she had mentioned it to her earlier, but this 'dream' of his smeeld like a rat. Se wondered whether he had ever read Tom Sawyer. Anyway, how dare he! She kept it cool "Ah-huh. Did they say anything about bllod wine?"

"No, why would you think that?" He glanced at her, a look of confusion upon his face. He then realized that he was looking at her without a shirt on, and looked straight ahead, apoligizing.

Natasha immediately felt guilty for thinking that of her friend. He was Captain freaking America, for whoever's sake. Like, the word honor had been invented by his existence. And now she was using the word like. Great. Natasha also felt a little excited. It wasn't that often that a guy looked at her without her shirt on and APOLIGIZED.

It was honestly very cute. "Oh, I just had a weird dream too." She muttered, a now little angry with herself. It was not in either of their best interests to get in a relationship right now, especially with each other. That would just make things weird.

"What about?" br /There was no reason to lie to him. And anyway, he probably wouldn't tell

"I dreamt that my dead cat Sassy was shooting bullets with her mouth at my favorite band's member who were holding up crayon drawings of horses and dogs. Oh, and bone-white rings." She decided to leave the moonlit river bits out.

"Oh... That's cool." Steve said in an attempt to salvage the conversation. Apparently a good thing to gabber on about appeared in his head, because his eyes lit up a bit and he started,"I've been listening to a lot of music I missed. My favorite 2000's musicians are that Onerepublic band and 'The Killer's. What's your favorite modern band?"

"Fall Out Boy." Natasha zipped up. "Oh. Cool. " she could tell he hadn't listened to them yet, and was writing it down in his book. The scratching of the pencil was loud in the surprising silence of the New York alley.

She put the mask on, and adjusted it to her backup face that wasn't old or British. "Your turn"

"Yup. Just got to put my wig on and take off these old man clothes, and I'll be golden"

"What, you don't wear underwear?" That seemed strange for a guy like him.

"I do! It's just all in the wash. So I decided to wear my costume underneath my clothes. It's quicker anyway." He replied defensively.

There was only one thing to be said about that. "You're odd.

Another thing for you to decide or not: should Tony get in on this? Or nah?

Warning: Long end note

Hey guys! Sorry for leaving this for so long. Thank you all who continued checking it. I feel so lucky to have readers. I'll try to continue the every two weeks routine, and I'll try to make sure I have some buffer chapters just in case. As always, critiques are appreciated, views are lovely, and compliments are golden! PM's, favs, and follows are also welcome. Anyways, have a good week :)br /P.S. If you are bored for waiting, I have a one-shot that is mostly about Batman but has lots of our dear Cap in it. Please let me know if I should continue it or should change it in anyway. Any Critiques, views, PM's, follows, favs and reviews are also awesome :)

P.P.S. If you like Steven Universe fanfics that go nowhere after 6 chapters, read Empathy (by me). You'll really like it! :D *Sarcasms so hard*

Extra thanks to Fightingangels2k!


	6. Just A City Boy

(Or, "I'm just a kid from Brooklyn")

 **Hey guys, I am deeply sorry for all the grammar mistakes in my last chapter, and all those "br"s popping up everywhere. The medium on which I write this stories isn't really supported by fan fiction. Also, do you like the changes?**

 **Also, please excuse my ignorance of ballet terms. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

After Steve was finished dressing into his suit, she whipped out her phone and opened the tracking app.

They followed the signals through several parks, across 2 bridges and once through a public bathroom. From there they had to go through the sewers.

Steve ducked as yet another pipe nearly hit his head. Natasha looked back and stuck her tongue out at him, being nearly a foot shorter than him and rarely having to duck at all.

"Try to keep up, will you?" She said in a fake-exasperated voice. She shot ahead, jumping over canals of sewage, launching onto ladders when the jumps were too far apart, and leaping off. A few times she swung from overhead pipes. It was probably the best exercise she had since Tony's Iron Man fist had gone rogue and had terrorized Pepper last week.

All the while Steve was lumbering behind her, not huffing or puffing but slowed down by the low ceilings and his inability to swing on the pipes like she had. He was too heavy.

Eventually, though, the sewer went from small to fairly large. Apparently the one they had been in was a branch. There, Steve had the advantage. He caught up to her after a few minutes.

"Tag!" He said, touching her lightly on her left shoulder and running ahead. She looked down at her phone and stopped.

Eventually, Steve came back, looking a little sheepish, and said "I went in the wrong direction, didn't I?"

She just nodded, smug.

"What do we do now?" He asked, sheepishly.

"We aren't going anywhere, until you give me your shield for a day."

His jaw literally dropped a little. "No. We didn't wager anything."

A purposefully devilish gleam appeared in her eyes. "Then I guess we'll have to go home then."

"Come on, Natasha!" He whined slightly. She was used to guys whining, but it was usually for something quite different than her phone.

"No."

"Then give it to me." He reached for the phone, but she took it out of arms length, and held it over the sludge passing by.

She said the obvious."I'll drop it."

At least he had the grace to know when he was beaten. He silently handed over his precious shield, and then said: "Only for today, or for as long as you want it today, okay?"

"Okay" They shook on it, and they turned back, finding a door slightly hidden in a dark section of the opposing wall.

Admittedly, it was just too far for her to jump without help, and let her tell you, that would have to be a pretty long gap.

It wasn't too far for Steve, though. Honestly, Natasha was a little jealous, but hey! Whatever works. Thata was what she told herself, anyway.

"I'm going to toss your shield across, but that does NOT mean I give it up for the rest of the day, okay?"

"Fine." Steve took a few steps back, and then ran towards the edge of the slime. He leaped off, oddly looking like a ballerina, with one leg stretched perfectly ahead of him and the other behind him, feet pointed.

* * *

"Natalia, do what I do." An old dance teacher of hers did a perfect leap, literally going 6 feet in the air and leaping across ten feet of the stage.

"But Madame, my toes are broken." This was when Natalia was very young, and didn't know all the rules at the Academy. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"We broke them so they'd get stronger, foolish girl!" The teacher screamed at her. All of her class was there. It made Natalia's face glow a hot red. "No emotion! Your enemy must not see what you think!"

The old woman grabbed her ponytail, yanking it as she strode over to the assortment of torture tools on the wall.

Natalia was pushed onto the floor, the teacher straddling her, as she fastened a collar with wires facing inward onto her neck. The teacher pushed a button, and the pain, the pain...

* * *

Natasha awoke out of her remembrance. Only about two seconds had passed, Steve just making it safely across the sewage.

What was it about that man that brought those memories out in her. Maybe it was residual magic from the Scarlet Witch messing with her mind? She didn't know. It wasn't important right now. But she still asked one question.

"Where'd you learn that?" She said, nearly shouting across.

"A dancer from my World War Two tour showed me." He then her motioned over.

Natasha took a deep breath. Taking several steps backward, she sped forward, leaping at the last possible moment.

She reached the peak of her arc, and was nearly halfway across. Maybe she wouldn't need Steve after all.

She thought that until the sludge started getting too close.

'It's a pity,' she thought to herself. 'I just had this suit cleaned.'

She closed her eyes, and pointed her toes downward, hopeful to make the least impact possible. Natasha took a deep breath in, and-

"Gotcha" Cap said, smiling. He was holding her by the waist, and swung her over to the safe side.

"Thanks." She said, grinning up at him.

"You're welcome." He continued smiling at her. Something in her chest fluttered ever so slightly.

They were trying to save the Latverian ambassador. She had to focus. "You can put me down now."

He blushed again. She doubted anyone had made him blush this much since the first time he had 'gotten lucky'. Unless he never got did. "Uhm, sorry."

"It's okay. Anyway, the signal's coming from in there. Let's go." She started beating down the door with his shield.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for delaying Deadpool yet again! I just wanted to get my planned plot straight in my head. He Will appear again before his movie**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you have a good two more weeks! :)**

 **Thank you for the 1000+ views! It always makes my day. By the way, do you think I should lower the rating?**


	7. Born and Raised in South Detroit

**Born and raised in south Detroit**

 **(Or rather, Cap had a friend in the army who was)**

* * *

The door swung open as Natasha was about to hit the door for a fifth time. Unfortunately, her momentum carried her inside, and made the shield scrape against the bare stomach of Deadpool, spilling a few guts.

Deadpool just stood cheerfully, a grin stretching through his mask, acting as if his intestines weren't making knotted shapes outside of his stomach. "Took you guys long enough to get here. What was it, like, 3 chapters? I mean, I know there had to be some rom-"

He was cutoff because Natasha was holding the upper half of his body over the sewage by his head, while standing on his legs.

"Shut up."

"Steve poked his head out from the door. "Black Widow, you should come see this."

"She walked in, dragging Deadpool with her in a headlock.

It was a room literally lined with cash. The walls were stacked with it, the floor was probably 3 inches deep, and the mattress- the only other peice of furniture besides the toilet, sink, shower and mini-fridge, was stuffed with bills. There was even boxes of coins in the corners.

When Natasha was an assassin, she hadn't made as much as this. Most of it had gone to the KGB. And she suspected this wasn't even his main hideout. Then she noticed there was a LMD in the corner; A Life Model Decoy.

She looked down at Deadpool. He guessed what she was about to say.

"Yeah, this is just a hideout. My main crib is much bigger, and my dog is there." He started talking to himself. "Did I feed him today? Yeah, and I left out some pizza and water for later. He'll be good until I get back."

She wasn't going to question it.

Steve wasn't paying attention to the merc. "Just to be sure, the LMD used to be what we thought was the Latverian Ambassador?" He clarified, finally looking at Deadpool. Natasha suspected it was because Deadpool's guts had grown back inside of his body.

"Yup. I was luring you guys to go on a mission with me." He grinned again.

"And why would we do that?" Cap looked annoyed, drawing out his words, questioning.

"Okay, well, it goes like this. There's two former HYDRA agents who have Russia's nuclear codes in a suitcase. I've been... Bothering them for a while, you know, doing some hero work, and in exchange they stole my... Housekeeper and I need help getting her back. Normally, I would bust in and save her, but there's a teeny weeny problem: they have a serum, developed from a mutant kid, that can counteract any powers. So my healing factor might go bye-bye. And that would mean excruciating pain from my cancer and that I could possibly die."

"So... You want us, because we are technically not super-powered, to protect you while you save the nuclear codes and your housekeeper." Natasha surmised.

"Bingo, Nat- I mean, Black Widow."

Natasha decided to ignore the fact that he seemed to know her name. For now. "Well, why didn't you just get an armor suited friend to help?"

"Because the latest ish told me that Iron Patriot is in China rescuing Iron Man, and that's all I know, really. I swear, it's like they don't want me to know my own universe sometimes. "

""Ok, obviously, this is bullcrap" Steve said angrily. He picked up some of the dollar bills. The smallest bills were fifties. Natasha couldn't imagine the biggest ones. "How do we know you aren't just trapping us or something? For all we know, they're buddies of yours, or could be paying you all this money."

"Nah, that's just stuff I've gathered over the , I wouldn't be able to prove it to you in such a short amount of time. I have 5 hours to save her. And anyway, they're HYDRA. They aren't looking out for the best interests of anybody. I'm not friends with people who are out to oppress me. "

"We could just tie him up here and rescue the nuclear codes, and the housekeeper, ourselves." Natasha interjected. She didn't trust this guy. But he seemed to be earnest about what was at stake.

Steve looked at her, then nodded ok.

Deadpool just shrugged. "I'll get out later. And I'll still help you save Blind Al. After all, she is my friend. Anyways, since you won't take me to guide you, just go to 351 East Union Street, Hoboken."

As he was saying this, they tied him up, using Steve's belt from his old man costume (he saved it) and a chain they found outside of the hideout.

'Another side mission.' Natasha sighed. Then she tried to think on the bright side. That was sort of hard, considering she was tired and didn't really want to do it. 'More time to plan their adoption date'.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I am sorry, that was such a filler chapter. Don't worry, some big action is coming soon, and of course, romance! For anyone who would like to know, I'd say this isn't even classified as a slow-burning romance. I think it would be slow for turtles.**

 **Anyways, thank you so much for continuing reading. Since this was such a bleh chapter, I am going to do a (smallish) chapter by the next weekend, and then a regularly scheduled, regular sized chapter the following week. Next week's chapter is going to be from Steve's point of view, and it's going to be sadder, and maybe a bit sweeter than the previous chapters. Bring your hankies! (Probably won' t be that sad (: )**

 **Also, if the address at which the HYDRA agents are staying is real, I apologize.**


End file.
